


3 Times Connor Came to get Evan and 1 Time he Returned the Favor

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 3+1 Things, 5+1 Things, Alcohol, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Bisexual Male Character, Car Accidents, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Fog, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), How Do I Tag This, Jewish Jared Kleinman, M/M, Partying, Rain, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, almost rape/non con, bowling, but only mentioned, but then connor comes to the rescue, drunk people, its actually 3+1 cause im too lazy to write 5, mcdonalds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: The title says it all
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	3 Times Connor Came to get Evan and 1 Time he Returned the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> READ TAGS FOR WARNINGS

**1**

Fog clung to the crisp night air in heavy batches. It was almost impossible to see anything minus one foot of road lit up by Evan’s headlights. The occasional highway sign would flash in and out of view, and a small amount of headlights from cars going the opposite direction of Evan would float by before plunging back into the fog. It was 11:47 PM and dark out. With the fog, the highway looked like one of those horror games where it’s suddenly completely dark on your screen until  _ BAM!  _ Jumpscare! 

Evan could barely keep his breathing level. His hands began to shake on the wheel as he imagined a big pair of claws emerging through the darkness and bringing a big ugly monster with them. 

He had to get out of the dark. He had to get off the highway. 

A sign advertising  _ McDonalds - Home of The Big Mac - Next Exit  _ flashed by much to Evan’s relief. He didn’t want a Big Mac, of course, but it was somewhere he could pull over. Somewhere with lights. He could call Connor.

He took a sharp right turn to get to the off ramp, nearly missing it due to the fog. However his vision was soon aided by a flood of streetlamps and neon signs. 

Finally off the highway and able to see around his car, Evan spotted the familiar red building and golden arcs of the McDonalds that he’d seen momentarily advertised on the sign. He pulled into the parking lot shakily, relief pouring into him as he put the car in park and slumped down in his seat. 

But that relief was short lived, as Evan soon sat up straight and pulled out his phone. It was five minutes until midnight. His lockscreen was completely empty minus his wallpaper - two tiny puppies cuddling. He had no new notifications whatsoever. Normally, that’d be just fine by Evan. It’s not like he had much social media anyways. But no texts from Connor meant that he was still at Zoe’s apartment for sibling movie night. He couldn't ask Connor to stop in the middle of their movie night to come pick him up because he was afraid of a little fog! No, he couldn't do that…

What could he do? 

Jared was at his aunt’s house in Texas preparing for his cousin’s bar mitzvah, so that was a no.

He wasn't going to call his mom - especially since she was likely at work.

Alana was probably sleeping since she had exams tomorrow, so,  _ definitely _ not.

Zoe… well, Zoe was with Connor having a movie night. So she was also a no.

Evan sat in the parking lot for what felt like an eternity, but when he checked his phone only two minutes had passed. Maybe he could sleep there and wait for the fog to let up. No, what if someone saw him and called the police? Or worse, someone tried to rob him or murder him!? Sleeping in the parking lot was definitely a no go.

And then he remembered what Connor had told him the day before about asking for help. He had told Evan that he was always allowed to ask Connor for help, even if he felt like he was being a burden. Connor knew it wasn't easy for Evan to do that, but he wanted him to try. So Evan took a few deep breaths, and picked up his phone again. 

12:01 AM. 

He slowly dialed Connor’s number, even though it was already in his contacts. It felt good and familiar to type it out. It felt safe. He pushed the big green ‘call’ button, and held the phone up to his ear gingerly.

And then he waited.

The phone rang once, twice, and when Evan was just about to lose his nerve and hang up, Connor’s voice came through.

“Evan?” Connor asked. Evan let out his breath slowly, barely even realizing he had been holding it. “What’s up?” Evan squirmed in his seat, anxiety buzzing in his stomach.

“I- well it-it’s really foggy out, a-and I couldn’t- I couldn’t see anything on the road- I-I pulled off a-and parked, but-but I don’t really know wh-where I am?” he stammered. He felt horrible for interrupting his and Zoe’s movie night. He should just hang up right now. He should never have even pulled off the highway. He should’ve just pushed through it instead of backing out like some wimp who can't even drive through a little fog. 

“... glad you called.” Evan hadn’t even realized Connor was talking. “Ev? You still there?” Connor’s muffled voice asked.

“I- um, yeah,” Evan said shakily. 

“I’m glad you called me. I didn't realize it was going to be this foggy out tonight, do you want me to come get you?” Evan did. He wanted that very much, but he didn't want to ask this of Connor. He couldn't. 

_ Ask for help.  _ Connor had said _ I’m always here.  _

But he had to. He had to do it so that he’d get home safely. He was worth a second thought.

“Y-yeah. If you- if you could.” Evan whispered so quietly that if Connor hadn’t asked for Evan’s location he would’ve assumed his reply was inaudible.

“I’m at a McDonalds. C-can you use find my friends? I’m n-not quite sure where I am be-beyond that.” 

“On it. I’ll be there soon. Hang in there, sweetheart.” Connor didn’t hang up the phone just so that he could walk Evan through what he was doing so that he didn't have to wait in silence. 

“Getting in the car,” Connor reports. “I’m bringing the weighted blanket out from the trunk.” Evan mumbled a mixture of the words “Thanks,” and “Okay.” in response. There was the sound of Connors rickety old truck starting up as he pulled out of Zoe’s driveway, and the brunet mumbling comforting nonsense to Evan as he drove. Soon, the familiar truck was pulling up beside him in the parking lot. Connor smiled at him through the window before ending the call and hopping out.

“W-wait,” Evan protested as he opened the driver's door to let Evan out. “What about your truck?” Connor shrugged.

“I’ll make Zoe drive me out to get it tomorrow.” he said once Evan got in the passenger seat so he could drive.

“What- but what if it gets a ticket? Or someone steals it, or breaks the windows or-” 

“Evan,” Connor cut him off, tossing him the weighted blanket from his truck. Evan wiggled under it. “It's okay, you're worth more to me than my truck is.” Evan opened his mouth to protest again, but Connor kissed him so he wouldn't be able to speak. 

“It's okay,” he promised, starting up the engine. They drove in silence, Evan not wanting to look at the road but not being able to take his eyes off it - that is, what he could see of it - at the same time. 

Once they finally arrived at their apartment, Evan hugged Connor, reaching across the center console to do so. 

“Thank you, Connor.” he whispered. Connor smiled, and kissed the top of his head.

“Anytime, love,”

**2**

Evan tried to control his breathing as he gathered his things after his exam. It was on the asexual reproduction of various fungi, and Evan was more nervous than he cared to admit. Fungi had never been his strong suit, and it didn't help that he was basically warding off a panic attack the whole time he took the exam. 

Who could blame him though? This was a  _ huge  _ part of his grade, and if he ever wanted to finish this college course, he’d  _ have _ to get a good grade on this test.

He shakily walked into the student parking lot before sitting down on the curb. His hands shook as he texted Connor.

_ I think I fucking failed that exam _

_ I don't think I can walk home _

_ Or drive _

_ Can you please pick me up? _

_ Please? _

After all of thirty seconds, Connor’s reply fired back.

_ Be there in five _

Evan breathed in slowly through his nose like his therapist taught him for four seconds. Then he tried to hold it for seven, but he ended up having to breathe out after five. He was just too out of breath. By the time Connor pulled up, however, he was able to hold it for the full seven seconds, and breath out for most of the eight.

“How’re you holdin’ up?” Connor asked gently when Evan was all buckled in.

“I- I dunno,” he replied. “In all honesty, I'm not doing too great. I’m pretty sure I bombed that test, and I can barely think about it without spiraling.” Connor nodded, turning his eyes back to the road.

“I'm really glad you called me up, I wouldn't have wanted you driving - or walking, for that matter - on your own if you're spiraling.” 

Evan leaned back in his seat, sighing heavily.

“How’s your breathing?” 

“Better,” Evan mumbled. “Thank you, for coming.” Connor smiled softly.

“Of course, Ev,” he said. “I wasn't gonna leave behind my favorite person.”

“It's just- thank you. I should've been able to walk home on my own. It's just a test.” Connor tskd.

“Oh, Evan, it's okay to need help sometimes,” he whispered. “You taught me that senior year.” Evan chuckled lightly at the memory.

“Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?”

**3**

“What time do you need me to pick you up?” Connor asked as he pulled up to the front of a bowling alley. Evan’s botany class was having a end-of-semester bowling party and Evan, bless his brave little heart, had decided to join in the fun.

“Um, the alley closes at 11 pm, so that would be good.” he decided. Connor nodded and kissed the blond boy’s cheek.

“Okay, call me if anything changes.” he shooed Evan gently out of the car. “Now go have some fun!” Evan smiled and climbed out of the truck. He waved at Connor as he drove away, and then approached the door. 

He took a deep breath.

“It'll be fine,” he told himself, “I'll have fun!” 

He pushed open the door, and walked inside. Immediately, his ears were flooded with noise, laughter, and music. It smelled like cheap pizza and bowling shoes. 

“I can do this,” Evan muttered. “I can do this.” 

The short boy walked down the hallway slowly. He tried to focus on what he could see in front of him

Clashy neon carpet, bright screens displaying the scores, and college kids crammed into seats while they waited to bowl. Someone spotted Evan and waved, saying something that Evan didn't quite catch. His face must've betrayed his confusion, because the person got up and jogged over to him. 

“Yo, Evan!” he shouted when he was about three yards away. Evan could see now that it was Jason, a preppy blond kid who he was surprised to see in his botany class, and not in some field with a football scholarship. Don't judge a book by it's cover, I guess. “Cool to see you here, I didn't think you'd show!” Evan flinched as Jason clapped his shoulder. 

“I- uh, yeah, here I am!” he laughed weakly. Jason grinned.

“Well, come on over! We’re just firing up a new lane!” Evan nodded, and walked over to lane 12 with Jason. Two others were already there waiting. Their names - according to the scoreboard - were Sam and Aadav. 

“Yo, A, do me a solid and help Evan here get a ball.” Aadav nodded and motioned for Evan to follow him. 

“Try this one out,” Aadav told him. He had a deep voice covered with a thick accent that Evan couldn't quite put his finger on, so it was a bit difficult to hear him over the loud music at first. Luckily, Evan picked up on the clues and lifted up the pink five-pound ball. He shifted it from hand to hand before setting it back on the shelf to try out a six-pound ball. This one was metallic blue and fit perfectly in Evan’s hand, so he took it back with him to lane 12.

It only took one round of bowling before Jason tapped Evan on the back, two beers in hand. He held one out to Evan, who reluctantly took it. He pretended to take a sip, smiling in a way he hoped was convincing.

Boy did he hope he wouldn't have to actually drink.

“Yooo, Ev,” Sam called from the chair where he sat eating a floppy slice of pizza. “C’mere!” Evan sighed, and walked over. Sam was clearly drunk by now, and he was slurring pretty bad.

“What is it?” he asked carefully.

“You’re gay, aren’t ya?” Evan froze.

“Uh, well,” Sam nodded and held up a finger in a  _ hush,  _ gesture.

“Ya got a man?” he asked, eyelids drooping, a dopey smile on his face. 

“I-” Sam got up and leaned over the table. 

“You wanna blow this joint and hang at my place?” he slurred. Evan backed up. Sam’s breath smelled like beer, and he almost gagged. 

“N-no, I’m good, thanks,” Evan said, quickly scrambling out of his chair. 

“Aww,” Sam laughed. “Tha’s cute, playin’ hard to get! Hey, look, meet me behind the alley in ten, m’kay?” Evan leaned away, nodding absently. Finally, he left with a drunken wink and a blown kiss. Evan shuddered, and speed walked to the front door, trying not to seem suspicious.

He burst through the front doors, cold night air hitting him in the face. It was a nice break from the bowling alley, which now reeked of beer and feet. The short boy sat down hard on the curb, and dialed Connor immediately. 

“Hey, hon!” Connor’s cheerful voice came through the phone. “How’s the party? Everything okay?” Evan shook his head, even though Connor couldn't see him.

“No, how quickly can you pick me up?” he asked frantically. 

“Eight minutes tops,” Connor promised. “You want me to stay on the phone?” Evan shook his head again.

“No, I want you to focus on the road, it's a bit slippery out from the rain.” 

“Okay.”

Seven minutes later, Evan could see Connor’s headlights barrel towards him just as Sam bust through the doors.

“Ev, hey, come on!” he shouted. Connor climbed out of the truck and held out his hand to Evan, who took it gratefully. “Who’s that?” Connor glanced at the drunk man behind them, and snorted. 

“I’m his boyfriend.” he said slowly, as if explaining something to a three year old. “Come on, love, let’s go.” Connor whispered, kissing him on the head. Evan stumbled into the truck behind Connor, and buckled up as quickly as possible. The truck rumbled to a start, and they pulled away from the bowling alley, and away from Sam.

“Ick,” Connor laughed. “Who did he think  _ he  _ was?” Evan shrugged, exhausted. 

“Sam, I guess?” he mumbled. “I dunno,” The taller boy looked over at him as they pulled into a drive thru for McDonalds. 

“Mm, want somethin’?” he asked. Evan shook his head and Connor ordered a 6 pack of chicken nuggets. 

“I just wanna go to bed and cuddle,” he admitted. Connor grinned.

“We can do that,” he said.

**1**

Evan did not expect his phone to start ringing frantically at 10 pm on a rainy night. 

He was even more surprised to see that the call was from Connor. 

Of course, despite his surprise, he picked it up.

“Hey, Con, what’s up?” he asked, not able to stop worry from creeping into his tone. 

“I- uh, okay, so first of all I need you not to panic: I’m okay.” Connor said, his voice slightly muffled by the sound of pouring rain in the background.

“Connor, that’s not a good way to start a conversation with me.” Evan took a deep breath. “What happened?”

“I got in a crash,” he began. 

“ _ YOU WHAT?!”  _ Evan screeched. 

“It’s fine, Evan, I only slipped into the ditch!” Connor assured him. But Evan was freaking out.

“What do you  _ mean  _ it's  _ fine?!”  _ he yelped. “It’s not  _ fine,  _ you could have been  _ killed!”  _

“But I wasn't!” Connor said. “I am 100% fine, just rattled and maybe a little bruised. Thank hell you convinced me to start wearing my seatbelt again.” Evan’s breathing slowed a bit, but he still wasn't completely convinced.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Positive. I just need you to pick me up. I know it's scary and you don't like driving in the rain, but-”

“Done.” Evan said, walking to find his rain boots.

“What?” 

“I’m on my way.” Evan stated simply. He could almost hear Connor’s proud smile over the phone.

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.” 

Evan pulled carefully out of the driveway, asking Connor for directions as he went. He remembered every time Connor had come to get him in a time of dire need. 

It felt good to be returning the favor.

“Hey, Connor?” 

“Yeah?”

“I promise cuddles and cocoa when you get home.”

“With marshmallows?”

“Definitely.” 

“I love you, Evan.”

“I love you too, Connor.”


End file.
